


Fair Play

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope takes Kelley on a date to the local county fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

Hope had to keep reminding herself that this was her idea. Granted, it wasn’t her idea to allow Kelley to have cotton candy, or an elephant ear, or the soda. Dawn was going to kill them. She smiled at Kelley as they walked down the midway of the fair, headed toward the ferris wheel. 

Kelley’s attention was captured by one of the midway games, so Hope walked them over to it. It was one of the knock the bottles off the table games, simple but obviously rigged. 

“Can we play?” Kelley asked and Hope kissed the top of her head, pulling some cash out of her pocket. She set it on the table, gaining three baseballs in return. Kelley picked up one of the balls and focused in on the bottle in front of her. She poked her tongue out the side of her mouth as she glared at them, before pulling her arm back ready to throw the ball at the bottles. Her first shot missed by a bit, the ball hitting the backboard hard before crashing to the ground in front of them. 

“Stupid ball,” Kelley grumbled before grabbing the second one, lining up the same way. Hope stepped up behind her, sliding her hands on her hips. 

“Relax. Focus on the spot you want to hit. Imagine it’s just like the upper 90. You’re seeking out that perfect shot—”

“If I could kick the fucker, I’d get it,” Kelley said and Hope chuckled, burying her face in Kelley’s neck.

“Come on, we’re gonna get a line,” the operator groused. Hope glared at him and he quickly he moved on to the next family. 

“Just lay those bottles out Kell,” Hope said, stepping back again. Kelley threw the ball, once again, barely missing. She turned to Hope, pouting, and Hope wrapped her arms around the younger woman, kissing the top of her head, “It’s ok, you get one more shot.”

“You take it. The bottles have offended me,” Kelley pouted and Hope chuckled as she picked up the ball. Inspecting the bottles, she tossed the ball, hitting the bottom two bottles smack in the middle, causing them to crash to the ground. She smirked at the operator who rolled his eyes. Hope looked down at Kelley who was beaming.

“Can’t be a keeper without good aim,” Hope smiled, kissing her.

“What prize do you want?” the man asked Hope who turned to Kelley.

“You pick,” Hope said, wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her close. Kelley looked up at the prizes around the station and grinned when she saw a tiger.

“The tiger please, good sir.” The man smiled back at Kelley, chuckling as he shook his head and grabbed it down for her. He handed it to Kelley who quickly hugged it and thanked him. Hope gave the man and nod which he returned as the couple started to walk away. 

“To the ferris wheel?” Hope asked and Kelley nodded. Hope laced their hands back together as they walked the rest of the way to the ride. She allowed Kelley to lean into her as they waited in line, keeping her close with an arm around her hips. 

“Aren’t you scared of heights?” Kelley asked, looking up at Hope.

“I got over that,” Hope promised, kissing Kelley again, “anyways, with you by my side, I can face anything.”

“Aw, aren’t you a softie today,” Kelley smiled, nuzzling Hope’s neck.

“Only for you,” Hope said as she led them onto the ride. She sat down, pulling Kelley as close as possible, Kelley resting her head on Hope’s shoulder. 

“No, I think it’s just you every day,” Kelley said as Hope wrapped an arm around her.

“I don’t think so Kell,” Hope smiled into the top of Kelley’s head, “what do you want to do after this?”

“We could head over to the 4-H barn, check out the animals?” Kelley said, adjusting the tiger in her lap and playing with its ears.

“Ok,” Hope chuckled. They went the rest of the way around the ferris wheel, Kelley quietly drawing patterns on Hope’s palm before getting off and heading toward the barn. The closer they got, the more excited Kelley was getting. Hope couldn’t help but smile as she kissed the top of her head.

“If we see a cute piglet can we—”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” Kelley accused and Hope shook her head.

“We aren’t taking a pig home.”

“I was going to ask, take a picture,” Kelley said, pouting and Hope shot a look at her, “fine… I meant take it home.”

“And no, it’s not happening,” Hope looped an arm around Kelley leading them into the barn with the cattle. The stalls were filled with rows and rows of cows and pigs, as well as younger calves and piglets. Hope had to admit, they were cute. She followed Kelley as they walked the expansive barn. 

“Can we get a baby horse?”

“We already have one.”

“She’s not as cute.”

“Baby horses turn into big horses.” 

“I’m telling her you said that.” 

“Do we use the nickname anymore anyway?”

“No,” Kelley pouted and Hope leaned down kissing her. 

“So, she shouldn’t be offended by it.” 

“Fine,” Kelley kept walking down the row, looking in on the young horses with their mothers. Hope stopped at one, who had their head poked up and gave the horse a scratch under its chin. She watched Kelley out of the corner of her eye, noticing the horse was doing the same. 

“I’m gonna marry her,” Hope whispered to the horse as if it understood, “I swear I am… and soon. I just have to find the right way to ask,” Hope said and the horse neighed, jotting its head up and down. 

“Hope! We could enter your chickens in the best-looking cock contest!” Kelley yelled from across the barn and Hope groaned.

“Ok, maybe I’ll think about it a bit longer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Prompts? I gotta get back to writing after a few days off.


End file.
